Cheaper by the Dozen Halloween
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Halloween Special Updated once every year. This year, more candy disappears. We know who it is, or at least... WE do. No one else does.
1. Chapter 1

**2006 Cheaper by the Dozen Special**

**Chapter 1: Halloween I 2003**

**Trouble Brewing**

"This is a neighborhood watch," the announcer said on TV. "Although this is not as big a threat as the jewel robberies back in San Francisco, it's a violation of the spirit of Halloween. For few years, we've been going through pretty much the same thing. The people of are not safe. Someone is taking advantage of trick-or-treating and doing wrong. Pulls tricks, harmful tricks which last Halloween caused someone a loss of fifty bucks due to a cleverly pulled prank involving a car and a particularly strong pin. Enough on that though. This year, everyone needs to be cautious."

"That's the third year in a row!" Charlie, the eldest son, complained.

"Let's just wait and see what happens this year," Mike said not worriedly but if anything, enthusiastically.

"Honestly Mike, the way you're talking, it might be you behind them," Kate, their mom, said from behind them while carrying the laundry.

"Mom, how you could you think that of me?" Mike asked, putting a hurt expression on his face, but a hint of humorous sarcasm.

Kate rolled her eyes and walked upstairs with the laundry.

Sarah kept quiet throughout the whole conversation, mouth slightly open. When she got up, Mike followed immediately after.

"Charlie, you're gonna have to take the kids trick-or-treating this year," Tom, their dad, said, coming into the room.

"Dad, it's been like that for three years, and always Sarah ends up running off with her independent self."

"Let Sarah go, you've still got Nigel and Kyle, Mike too," Tom said. He seemed in a hurry. "Now I have to go, I'm part of the neighborhood watch to keep the kids safe. That goes for you too Charlie, keep the kids by your side at ALL times!"

"Got it dad," Charlie said, rolling his eyes.

Later, Charlie of course stayed true to his word and took them out.

"Why not that house over there?" Mike nagged.

"It's unoccupied!" Charlie said for the hundredth time.

"What does that mean anyway?" Mike asked.

"It means its home to a witch," Nigel said, grinning mischievously.

"Is that true Charlie?" Mike asked. "I don't believe you Nigel! I'm older than you, so you know nothing about houses!"

"Why'd you ask then?" Kyle challenged.

"Quit fighting, and you can get more candy from this house," Charlie said, leading them to a stop.

"But my bag is full," Mark complained.

"Quit complaining fedex," Mike said. "Just ring the bell and ask for candy."

Mark obliged. He put his bag down, and rang the bell. "Trick or treat!" they all chorused.

"Oh, I'm giving you adorable children a treat," a small plum woman said delightfully.

Mark bent down to pick his bag up, but it wasn't there! "Hey, where's my bag?"

"It's ok, mine are small enough to pocket them until you find your bag," the plum woman said smilingly. "Here're chocolate kisses, and a mars bar. I advise you to eat that straight away, since your bag is gone, or ask your dad to hold it for you."

"Brother, not dad," Charlie corrected.

"My mistake, well take care kids, good night," the woman smiled. The minute she closed the door, a fight broke out.

"You took my BAG!" Mark yelled, and jumped on Mike.

"Shut up fedex!" Mike said, pushing him.

"Just 'cause you like it, doesn't mean you're tough!" Mark yelled. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"I didn't take your dumb bag! Besides, you're on wimp I can beat."

"Bring it ON!" Mark said harshly. He jumped on Mike.

"Whoa, Mark, this isn't like you!" Charlie yelled. "We're going home. We'll settle it there!"

Back home, there was more yelling between Kate, Mike, and Mark.

"He took my bag!"

"I don't have your bag!" Mike yelled. "You lost it! Get over it! Just deal with it!"

"Who else took it, huh?"

"Look, the neighborhood has kids losing their candy all the time for the last three years," Kate said calmly. "All kids scream, but you're overreacting."

"He was the only one there, and the news said it was a boy, it all fits!"

"Far fetched, apologize and get over it, let the neighborhood deal with the schemer." The word 'schemer' seemed to arouse something in Kate's mind. She had to end this and think. She felt she got somewhere. "Apologize or else."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Sorry Mike."

"Apology accepted," he said, still quite angrily, and walked upstairs quietly despite anger.

She looked over at Sarah watching TV. She always described her daughter as a schemer. Tom called to tell her it might've been a tomboy. Seemed a bit coincidence, but since he was a father of a tomboy, he'd know it was one. Could it be Sarah?


	2. Chapter 2

**2007 Cheaper by the Dozen Special**

**Chapter 2: Halloween 2 2004**

**Rumors and Scares**

Charlie was once again asked to take the kids trick or treating again. That one Halloween night, Sarah took full advantage of everything. Last Halloween failed because of all the suspicions. This Halloween would be different.

"Only the lighted houses," Kate called as a reminder. Nigel, Kyle, Mark, Mike, and Jake followed Charlie outside.

"Wait, I'm coming too," Sarah called. She ran up to them.

"Where's your bag?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"I don't need one," Sarah replied. "I'll just go with you a short way, and then go my own way."

"This time, we're going left," Charlie said.

The six followed Charlie up the road. Many houses were darkened, Jake started to shake his head and click his tongue impatiently. "We go left, and there're no houses. Let's just turn right."

Sarah also seemed all for it, so all turned around. They were walking two miles, and already got a ton of sweets by the time Sarah split up with them, "I'm meeting my friends in the cemetery."

"See ya," Charlie said, sounding glad to get rid of her.

"Stay away from the darkened house," Sarah called, sounding like Kate. "Especially the one ahead."

"What"- Nigel began, but Charlie interrupted, "Shut up, Sarah! Just go." Sarah was looking straight at the twins mysteriously as she disappeared in the darkness. "Ignore her," Charlie said in a bored voice.

But after Sarah's warning, it was difficult for children like Nigel and Kyle to ignore her. Jake was fine though. He thought of nothing but pity for the simple minded girl his sister was. A mysterious house? What the hell? When they reached the next house, Mark turned around to announce Mike's turn to ring the bell. That was when he, Jake, and Charlie noticed they were not there.

"Oh my God," Charlie said, pissed. "This is the last time, I swear. C'mon guys, we're going home!"

"But what about"- Mark started, but Charlie interrupted.

"We're going HOME!" Charlie said angrily. He led them home firmly. Jake couldn't wait till next year, when he'd be free to do what he wanted. They passed the house where Charlie bet they went off too, but he couldn't care less.

Charlie was right though. When Nigel, Kyle, and Mike entered the house, they came into a large room. It was dusty, cobwebbed, and creaky. The second they entered, a black cloth flew past them. Mike screamed in terror, but it dropped to the floor, unmoving.

The twins dragged Mike along up the creaky stairs. "Where is everything?" Kyle asked rhetorically, sounding disappointed.

"It's cold," Mike complained, hugging himself. "I'm going back." He turned and walked down when a bang sounded from downstairs. He squeaked and ran back to the twins. Why was he running to his younger brothers?

Nigel and Kyle looked around. They liked the adventurous times, and were more than eager to look around some more. A creak sounded from upstairs. Mike yelled. Kyle squeaked. Nigel shook his head, "o-ok, let's go"-

A bang sounded from downstairs.

"Upstairs," Nigel finished, just when something sounded from upstairs. "Ok, downstairs."

Two bangs sounded from upstairs and downstairs. The only soundless option was a door to their front. They ran towards it, right into someone. "AHHH!" A black hooded figure walked smoothly towards them. It raised its hands in a zombie-like way. A shriek of laughter sounded from behind them, and somebody familiar yelled, "STOP!"

Charlie ran in. From behind the figure were Tom and Kate, both looking very angry, "Come with us, Sarah Baker!"

Charlie seized too more kids. They must've been Sarah's friends. One was tall with long black hair falling over his ears. He was laughing. The other was shorter, and must've been the other one's younger brother. He also had black hair, though shorter. Both were carrying drums, which must've been the source of the banging. The twins and Mike were scared pale until Kate comforted them, and they walked back home.

"I hate that girl," Mike said dirtily. "I ought to"-

"You ought to nothing," Kate said firmly. "She's being punished and next year, she'll be getting nothing!"

"Hey, where's our bags?" Kyle exclaimed as he looked for his and Nigel's small bags.

Only one person in the house knew where the bags were, and two others outside the house. Sarah was of course punished, but why didn't it seem to affect her? Because she was in her room, smirking over candy. Little did the family know that few blocks away, two kids were enjoying their share of the candy from the bag the two little boys dropped in fright back in the house. Boy, did she put the fear of God in them or what? She once again claimed victory.

_A/N: That's this year. I seem to be having a signature statement this year, 'the fear of God.' Another way of stating someone was scared shi&less. Scared out of his/her wits. I can't help using it. Anyway, see ya all on Christmas. _


	3. Chapter 3

**2008 Cheaper by the Dozen Special**

**Chapter 3: Halloween 3 2005**

**The Comeback**

The year before, and the year before that, Sarah had reigned over her little brothers, particularly Jake, Mike, Nigel, and Kyle. It was her, backed by her friends. Only that last year, in 2004, Sarah was caught by Tom and Kate, and yet she still got away with it. As usual, this Halloween, she was planning a bigger prank. But little did she know the kids were planning something of their own.

"We're not going trick-or-treating," Sarah announced.

"Why?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Too old," Sarah said simply. "I bought candy for myself, and I'll have it here."

Kate shrugged a suit-yourself look, and walked away. Jake, Mike, Nigel, Kyle, Kim, and Jessica got themselves ready meanwhile. Or least, they thought Kim and Jessica were when they appeared in their pajamas. "We're staying with Sarah."

Tom didn't think much either, and ignored it. Only the four kids walked out. Sarah was left happily alone, and free to plot.

She ran up to Jake and Mike's room to lay her plan out. Kim and Jessica were behind her. The twins drew their plans out, and calculated for Sarah how things would turn out, and Sarah did what she was told without question. She had a bucket of soapy water with her, which she dumped all over the floor. Careful not to slip, sometimes in vein, she laid out paint-balloons in a pile, behind dirty sheets Kate left for cleaning.

"Sure this will work?"

Kim nodded, and they all left, confident this will indeed work.

At around seven, Jake and Mike and the twin came back, and they all went immediately up to Jake and Mike's shared room. Jake laid out an invisible string tied to the doorknob. The string, thanks to Nigel and Kyle, was tied to the top of the door, where, when closed, would provoke a small bucket full of white paint to fall.

"Now for action," Jake whispered. "Nigel, Kyle, you do your job. Mike, behind the door. Get ready."

All went to their respective positions. Nigel and Kyle ran out, slingshots in hands. From behind, while Sarah was playing video games, they shot her. She spun round. "WHAT?"

The twins ran off, Sarah on their tails. They dived into a closet on the side, just as Sarah emerged. She looked around, and spotted Jake and Mike's room, a large do-not-enter sign on. She smirked. This was a plot. Well, she wasn't going to fall for it. She walkec cautiously over, and opened the door. She walked in, looking around, "I'm gonna get you, you little freaks!"

Before she knew it, the door closed shut, and a bucket fell on her. She shrieked. Mike came from behind the door, and Jake jumped from his bed, "I noticed your soap on the floor, what, you think I'm"-

He jumped from the bed, landed on the slippery floor, and slipped, into Sarah, who fell into Mike. All three went slipping right into the closet filled with balloons. The impact caused all to pop, paint all over them. A spider fell from the top, and landed on Mike, "AAHHHHHH!"

"ACK!"

"HAH!"

Sarah had half-won, but she was gotten back too. "What the hell!"

"We got you!"

"I got you," Sarah argued back.

"We got you first," Mike smirked.

"Yeah, this year, wait till net year," Sarah said angrily. She got up, wiped her face, and climbed out of the closet. Jake got up, helped Mike up, and cleaned themselves too.

"I need a shower," Mike muttered.

"Me first," Jake said tiredly. "God, what the hell."

Nigel and Kyle ran in, breathlessly. "Guys, Sarah is planning to leave a water balloon under your sheets tonight."

"She doesn't leave us alone," Mike said angrily.

But Jake smirked. "Wait, I got a better idea."

And so he had. As Sarah got into bed, all cleaned up, her sheets exploded from under, and she was soaked once again, but this time with water. She fell out, to face a fake spider on the floor. "EEK!"

A note was attached to it: _Gotcha_

_A/N: I know chapters are a bit rushed, but here it is. See ya on Christmas. _

*Pranks clash when Jake and Mike fake death, and Sarah sets up trap in their shared room. A bar of soap, slip into closet full of clothes, when a spider is meant to jump on them. Jake and Mike plot invisible string by door, triggering a watter balloon to fall on her. Jake shoots her with slingshot from behind, snd both run into room. They get pranked, and Srah runs in to laugh, getting pranked. When she tries to get them back with a water balloon under their beds,, Nigel and Kyle forewarn them, and they strike first by switching balloons, and putting them under her sheet*


End file.
